Lo Mejor del Pasado
by Karla YtF
Summary: Teddy está empacando para dejar la casa de su abuela después de haber vivido ahí 26 años. Entre las cosas ha encontrado fotos y recuerdos, entre ellos un foto que su padre llevaba consigo el día de su muerte.


**Lo Mejor del Pasado**

Karla

_Una vez tomada una decisión hay que cerrar los oídos,_

_incluso a la objeción mejor fundada._

_...Este es el indicio de un carácter recio;_

_eso implica, a veces, la voluntad hasta la estupidez..._

_

* * *

_

Había dejado el cuarto de su abuela para el último, habían pasado ya cuatro años desde su muerte, pero aún podía respirar el aroma del perfume de Andrómeda cuando entraba a esa habitación, aún podía sentir la calidez de su presencia, así que, a pesar de ser un talentoso auror y un gran mago, no podía evitar sentir miedo cuando tenía que entrar a la habitación.

El resto de la casa ya estaba recogido, se habían guardado las cosas que se destinarían a la basura y a la caridad en cajas de cartón y las demás, las que conservarían, estaban en pilas de cajas y maletas en las esquinas. La casa que había pertenecido a sus abuelos y su madre, la casa de los Tonks estaba lista para ser desocupada.

- Ya acabé con tu cuarto. - Habló la voz de su prometida. - Tenías un verdadero desastre ahí, vas corrigiendo tus hábitos, no quiero que le des un mal ejemplo a nuestros futuros hijos. - Teddy rió. Victorie había sido todo lo que alguna vez había querido, en el más estricto sentido de palabra, pues desde que tenía memoria le había gustado la chica, era increíble que en tan solo una semana estaría casado con ella.

- Gracias. - Murmuró.

- Me parece que solo falta el cuarto de tu abuela. - Dijo James Sirius mientras entraba a la habitación con voz cansada, cargando una gran caja y depositándola en la pila de cajas para tirar o donar. - ¿Quieres que nosotros lo hagamos?. - Preguntó refiriéndose a Victorie, quien miró a Teddy esperando una respuesta. Pronto vio a su prometido suspirar y levantar la frente.

- Yo lo haré. - Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, ambos, su mejor amigo y su prometida asintieron aún consternados mientras Teddy salía de la sala y subía las escaleras.

- Esta es la última caja del resto de las habitaciones. - La voz de Harry los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Papá, Teddy va a desocupar solo el cuarto de Andrómeda. - Le dijo James a Harry, después de que había dejado la caja.

- Tal vez debamos ir con él. - Sugirió Victorie.

- Chicos. - Los detuvo Harry. - Teddy es fuerte, deberían confiar más en él. - Hablaba mientras buscaba cinta adhesiva para cerrar las últimas cajas, todos habían decido hacer esto sin magia, para no perderse en ningún detalle. Ambos primos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron el uno al otro. - Y necesita hacer esto.

* * *

Era increíble como una habitación podía mantenerse de la misma forma durante tanto tiempo, Teddy casi maldecía esto. A las dos personas a las que más quería, a parte de, por supuesto, su prometida, eran a su abuela y su padrino; sus figuras familiares por excelencia, para el chico, Andrómeda nunca fue la abuela cariñosa y consentidora que se suponía, debía ser, había sido la figura materna, estricta pero compasiva. Harry tampoco había sido ni era el padrino típico que regala dulces y juegos peligrosos, había sido la pesadilla de Teddy cada vez que recibían una queja de Hogwarts y su confidente, cuando necesitaba un consejo que solo él le podía dar.

Nunca se imaginó vivir sin ellos y aún así tuvo que vivir sin Andrómeda desde hace cuatro años, le hubiera gustado estar con ella, seguir con ella, le hubiera gustado tenerla a su lado el día en el que se casara con Victorie, darle bisnietos, aún la necesitaba.

Caminó con pesadez hasta una silla donde se sentó, la cama había sido desarmada noches antes entre él y Harry. Necesitó varios minutos para pensarlo hasta que decidió comenzar a recoger las cosas del buró que había yacido durante tantos años a lado de la cama.

El pequeño mueble tenía al menos unas siete fotografías, la mayoría de su madre, de Nymphadora Tonks y otro tanto de su abuelo, Ted Tonks.

A Teddy le gustaba mirar las fotografías que le llegaban a las manos, especialmente si se trataba de sus padres o su abuelo. Pasó una adolescencia terrible, le costó muchos dolores de cabeza a Harry, quien, por aliviar un poco de las preocupaciones a Andrómeda, que se hacía cada vez más vieja, se hizo cargo por completo del adolescente Teddy, con sus ataques de ira y sus gritos desesperados y sus preguntas recriminatorias, de un odio falso, hacia sus padres, reclamándoles el nunca haber estado con él y otras tonterías que cualquier niño de catorce años que nunca conoció a sus padres diría.

Había pasado por aquella etapa y la había superado, aún los extrañaba y se seguía preguntando por qué, ¿Cómo extrañas a alguien que nunca conociste?. Pero Teddy los extrañaba y hiciera lo que hiciera no podía cambiar eso. Limpió la foto en la que su madre con un extravagante cabello verde sonreía y la depositó en la caja vacía que había traído consigo y luego tomó la siguiente.

Dora parecía tener unos diez años y era tirada de los brazos por su padre Ted, quien le hacía vueltas en el aire. Teddy rió, recordó cuantas veces había jugado aquello de pequeño con Harry, cuantas veces, por más que quisiera a Harry, deseo que hubiera sido Remus.

Era cierto, Teddy había superado la etapa de las quejas infantiles pero nunca dejaría de extrañarlos, eso nunca. Continuó pasando a través de las fotografías, recordando sin recordar, sonriendo al ver su madre y abuelo sonreír. Al fondo, después del resto, una fotografía de su madre y su padre abrazados, ya la había visto antes pero cada vez que podía se detenía a examinar cada detalle, cada arruga de su padre, cada gesto de su madre.

Su abuela siempre había tenido aquel pensamiento infantil, muy en el fondo, de que Remus había tenido la culpa de todo, de que si quizá no se hubiera casado con su hija, ella seguiría viva. "Y Teddy no" le había dicho Harry en una de sus discusiones, Andrómeda no pudo decir nada. Teddy sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos que ahora se veían tan tontos y guardó con cuidado la foto de sus padres.

Abrió las puertas del buró. Algunos recuerdos de amigos, algunos regalos que nunca utilizó, todo lo puso en otra caja diferente a la de las fotos, destinada a ser regalada. Cerró con cuidado el buró una vez que terminó y lo limpió. La mudanza se encargaría de él mas tarde.

Se dirigió al armario, su ropa era la que más conservaba el aroma de su abuela. Fue quitando prenda por prenda de cada uno de los ganchos y la fue guardando en una bolsa grande y negra, más tarde la donarían también, era obvio que ni Victorie ni sus tías la querrían y él no se las daría, no por que se las negara, nunca a su familia, simplemente por que sería muy extraño.

En la parte de abajo del armario habían varias cajas, de zapatos, de madera. Comenzó a examinar una por una. Una de ellas, una de madera, contenía cartas con su hermana Narcissa. Ambas habían hecho las paces años antes de que Teddy tuviera memoria y mantenían contacto por correspondencia. Su tía abuela había muerto un año después de Andrómeda y con ella, la última de los Black en el sentido más estricto de la sangre. Guardó aquellas cartas junto con las fotografías.

Otra contenía las joyas y alhajas que, por herencia, pertenecían a Teddy. Victorie le había dicho que no pretendía en ningún momento usarlas pero si él quería guardarlas lo hiciera sin dudarlo. Las puso en la caja anterior, después decidiría que hacer con ellas.

Así fue encontrando recuerdos y una que otra chuchería o prenda que iba poniendo en la bolsa o en la caja de donación. Tardó un poco pero alcanzó a visualizar una caja negra de madera, pintada por supuesto, la sacó. Tenía un hechizo protector alrededor que Teddy quitó sin ninguna dificultad. Ser el alumno número uno de Harry Potter no eran palabras vacías. Quitó con cuidado la tapa para encontrarse con otra de cartón, sellada con otro más fuerte pero que nuevamente pudo quitar. Estaba intrigado y no tenía idea de que podía esconder ahí su abuela pero no se detuvo.

Adentro encontró algo que parecía tela. Lo sacó con cuidado. Era un saco, bastante viejo y mal gastado y debajo un pantalón que hacía juego y estaba igual de maltratado. Más adentro encontró más ropa, parecía de mujer además de dos pares de zapatos, unos sucios y muy desgastados de hombre y unos tennis de mujer al parecer y hasta el fondo algunas cosas brillantes y otras no tanto. Había ahí un reloj cuya carátula estaba rota y una pulsera de color plateado y debajo de aquello una especie de hoja que sacó con sumo cuidado. La tomó entre sus manos. Era una fotografía muggle, bastante vieja al parecer.

En ella aparecía sonriente un bebé con cabello turquesa y los ojos apenas abiertos. Teddy se reconoció al instante,_ pocos bebés pueden estar tan feos_, se dijo a sí mismo. Sintió algo extraño en los dedos y los miró, un poco de tinta negra en sus yemas, volteó la fotografía al instante. Al reverso estaban escritas algunas palabras, un poco difíciles de leer, seguramente debido al tiempo que llevaban ahí, que parecía ser mucho.

"17 de Abril de 1998,

Esta es la primera fotografía de nuestro pequeño Teddy, la alegría de nuestras vidas,

Con nuestros corazones, esperamos que los tres en un día no muy lejano la miremos de nuevo y sonriamos,

Recordando por lo que peleamos.

Nos trajiste felicidad y paz en medio de esta guerra."

Remus y Nymphadora Lupin

Teddy repasó cada línea del texto hasta memorizarla. No recordaba nunca antes haber visto esta fotografía ni mucho menos haber leído estas palabras. No pudo soportarlo más y antes de romper en llanto y que la voz le fallara le gritó llamando a Harry. Para el joven, el tiempo parecía ser un mero concepto en aquellos momentos pues pareció no haber pasado ni unos segundos cuando ya escuchaba los pasos de Harry detrás de él. Teddy le alcanzó la fotografía sin voltearlo a ver.

- Recuerdo esto. - Dijo Harry al cabo de unos momentos. - Tu padre... - Se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué?. - Se atrevió a mirarlo integrado.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste?. -

- Entre las cosas de mi abuela, esta caja... - Señaló la caja que había forzado antes, Harry tragó saliva. - ¿Qué...?

- Estas son las cosas que tus padres llevaban consigo el día que murieron. - Dijo de golpe mirando a su ahijado a los ojos, Teddy abrió la boca sin poder decir nada. - Sus ropas llenas de tierra y... sangre, estuvimos de acuerdo en cambiarlas por otras y guardar sus pertenencias, lo cierto es que nunca las volví a ver desde que fueron entregadas a Andrómeda. - Teddy aún miraba a algún punto inexistente del muro. - Esta foto. - Alzó la voz Harry después de algunos segundos. - Tu padre la traía aquel día, recuerdo que se la enseñó a tu tía Fleur. - Le explicó esperando su reacción.

- No puedo creer que nunca me haya mostrado esto. - Dijo con una voz apenas audible.

- Ella nunca se repuso de la muerte de tu madre...

- ¡No tenía derecho!. - Le gritó cortando sus palabras, Harry lo miró fijamente. Inmediatamente Teddy se llevó una mano a la frente. - Lo lamento... - Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo el sonido del vacío al que se había sometido la casa parecía existir.

- Pareciera que fue ayer. - Habló Harry con voz queda. - El dos de mayo de 1998. - Suspiró. - Es imposible dejar de recordar un día como ese.

- Lo lamento. - Fue su respuesta automática ante la melancolía de la voz de su padrino, él sonrió.

- Lo mejor del pasado es que nos prepara para el futuro, aprendemos de nuestros errores. - Le dijo sin titubear. - Pero nunca hace bien vivir en el pasado Teddy, debemos de empacar. - Le extendió una mano a su ahijado. - Aún nos queda mucha paz que disfrutar.

* * *

**N/A:**

En honor de mi adquisición de la fanlisting de James Potter y Sirius Black :DDDDD!

Las reviews son... amor.

**16 de Noviembre del 2008.**


End file.
